Gedung Tua di Bulan Oktober
by Re-Yuu
Summary: Sayup-sayup desiran angin yang menusuk di musim gugur tahun ini membawa Maehara Hiroto pada pengalaman spiritual yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding. #AnsatsuHalloweenParty


Sayup-sayup desiran angin yang menusuk di musim gugur tahun ini kelewat dingin untuk dua sosok pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya yang terletak di atas bukit. Apalagi ini sudah tanggal tua, yang berarti semakin dekat dengan musim ke musim selanjutnya. Winter. Alias musim dingin.

Salah satu dari dua orang pemuda itu bahkan gemetar menahan dinginnya angin yang berhembus menyapa tubuhnya kala itu. Sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia melangkah. Hanya satu hal yang membuat pemuda bersurai oranye itu bersemangat. Isogai Yuuma, ikemen kelas bepucuk kebanggaannya sudah menunggu dengan sabar tidak jauh dari tempatnya menahan dingin.

* * *

Re-Yuu

Present

an _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ a.k.a _Assassination Classroom_ Fanfiction

" **Gedung Tua di Bulan Oktober"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Maehara | Isogai | Nagisa | Hazama**

 **...**

#AnsatsuHalloweenParty

Characters belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei

* * *

Senyuman hangat nan ikhlas yang dilemparkan oleh si pemilik pucuk hitam. Hal kecil yang membuat hati Hiroto, pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut terbakar semangat tuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ayo bersemangatlah, Maehara. Ini masih setengah perjalanan. Tak biasanya kau kedinginan seperti ini," –sahut Yuuma yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan Maehara Hiroto.

"Kh, maaf Isogai. Aku punya alergi pada udara yang terlalu dingin –brr"

Isogai terhentak mendengar secarik informasi yang baru didengarnya. Padahal sudah lama mereka bersahabat, namun baru kali ini Isogai mengetahui bahwa Maehara memiliki alergi pada udara dingin. Tak kuasa menahan iba, dan secercah perasaan bersalah, lantas saja Isogai memakaikan syal yang sedang dipakainya pada leher Maehara. Syal milik Isogai memiliki aroma yang khas dimata Maehara.

"Maafkan aku Maehara, setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalmu.. alergi saja aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," –pemuda beriris golden itu membungkuk. Kini, bagian Maehara yang tersentak kaget dengan perilaku sang sahabat. Netranya mengerjap.

"Eh?"

"I-Isogai jangan terlalu formal begitu. Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.. Sungguh, tak apa"

"Lagipula, syal ini kan punyamu. Nanti kau yang malah jadi kedinginan," –ucap Maehara seraya hendak melepas syal namun berhasil ditahan oleh tangan lembut Yuuma.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Maehara. Masih ada jas almamater yang membuatku tetap hangat. Jadi.. pakailah. Kumohon" –ujar Isogai penuh keikhlasan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ayo lanjut jalan, Mae" –sambung Isogai sambil menuntun Maehara yang terdiam di belakang.

.

.

'.. payah. Kenapa aku selalu merepotkan Isogai? Sungguh payah kamu, Mae! Payah!' umpatan dalam batin Maehara berkecamuk. 'Tunggu saja Isogai, pasti suatu saat aku akan bisa sepenuhnya melindungimu dan membalas semua budimu padaku. Aku berjanji'

.

.

Tap

Tap

.

.

"Maehara"

"Apa?"

Di sela perjalanan, Isogai merasa melihat penampakan sebuah gedung dari sela gang sempit. Jujur, suasana jadi mencekam seketika. Hening yang menghias suasana dan sayup-sayup udara dingin yang berhembus sesekali menambah kesan yang tidak mengenakkan untuk Maehara.

"Memangnya di dekat sini ada gedung tua ya?" –tanya Isogai yang masih terpaku oleh benda yang baru saja dilihatnya dari kejauhan itu.

"Ha? Setahuku tidak ada. Oh ayolah, Isogai. Bukankah sudah bertahun-tahun kita melewati jalan ini?" –Maehara heran

"Tapi.. apa benar? Kali saja kita tidak pernah melihatnya gara-gara terlalu fokus untuk pulang dan pergi ke gedung sekolah setiap saat. Tidak kah kau melihat gedung tua diseberang sana?"

Bulu kuduk Maehara berdiri ketika Isogai melayangkan telunjuknya guna menunjuk arah gedung yang dilihatnya. Maehara merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan auranya.

"Anu.. Isogai, ke-kenapa kita tidak langsung pulang saja?" –Maehara berusaha mengubah topik

"Aku penasaran. Mae. Mau kan kita selidiki gedung itu? Mungkin saja dapat menjadi tempat berikutnya untuk membunuh Koro-sensei nanti. Mau kan, Mae? .. Hei, Apa kau takut?"

 **Glek**

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak takut. Hanya saja, kau.. tahu kan.."

"... Aku kedinginan,"

Selayang pandang diberikan Isogai Yuuma pada Maehara Hiroto.

"Oh.. jadi, syal milikku tidak ada efeknya untukmu?" –gawat

"..."

"Tentu saja berpengaruh, Isogai. Syalmu sangat hangat. Seperti pemiliknya. Ohoho, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi menyelidiki gedung tua yang kau sebut tadi,"

Maehara segera menarik pergelangan tangan Isogai melewati gang yang terbilang sepi itu. Isogai hanya terkekeh di belakang melihat reaksi Maehara.

.

.

"Jadi.. dimana gedung tua yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Itu disana. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Hmmmmm.. tidak,"

"Ah, ya.. mungkin karena terhalangi rumah yang disana. Ah, coba kesini Mae! Kalau disini kau pasti melihatnya" –ujar Isogai yang entah kenapa merasa amat yakin dengan kata-katanya

Insan berpucuk itu kini bergantian menarik sang partner, Maehara. Ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Isogai hari ini, Maehara memiliki suatu firasat. Namun tak berani mengganggu gugat Yuuma yang sedang tertarik pada penyelidikan kali ini. Jadilah Maehara membisu ketika ditarik oleh Isogai.

.

.

"Nah. Kau bisa lihat kan sekarang,"

Maehara kian merinding ketika melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan tepat di depan matanya. Sedikitnya ia tertegun melihat kondisi gedung yang nampak sudah lama ditinggalkan ini. Noda, kaca yang pecah, hingga benda yang tidak pada tempatnya lagi meyakinkan diri Maehara kalau tempat yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini sudah tidak terawat. Apalagi, ada suara gagak mengiringi pandangan Maehara pada tempat itu. Suasana disekitarnya pun dapat dikatakan sangat sepi. Tak ada satupun orang yang lalu lalang dalam tangkapan netra pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut.

".. brrr—I-Isogai.. a-anu.. kita pulang saja ya? Aku kebelet pipis,"

"Kenapa tidak buang air di dalam saja?"

 **Glek. Glek.** Oh ayolah Isogai, rasa penasaranmu sungguh tidak biasa, mengertilah kalau suasana disini tidak beres.. –Maehara membatin ria.

"Ha. A-Ah, kalau begitu ayo."

Bodoh. Apa daya, Maehara tidak bisa menolak ketika melihat tatapan antusias Isogai bak malaikat yang datang dari surga.

Langsung saja kedua insan itu menerobos masuk gedung. Dengan tetap diiringi oleh suara gagak yang terus berkoak-koak hingga mereka hilang ditelan kegelapan gedung.

.

.

.

"Hazama, apa kau tahu tentang sejarah gedung theater?"

Nagisa Shiota, pemuda tercantik di kelas datang menghampiri Hazama, perempuan merangkap dukun kelas yang notabene memiliki segudang pengetahuan tentang seluk beluk kemistisan berbagai tempat di belahan dunia hasil hobinya membaca berbagai macam buku mistis itu mendongakan kepalanya pada Nagisa. Kebetulan mereka berdua belum pulang karena kebagian piket hari ini.

"Aku tahu. Memang ada apa Nagisa?"

"Bisa kau ceritakan kisah dari gedung yang ada di foto ini? Aku mendapatkannya ketika sedang bersih-bersih gudang. Kau lihat?" –Nagisa memperlihatkan sebuah foto hitam putih dan menunjuk sebuah benda pada kertas tersebut.

".. disitu terlihat samar ada tulisan 10 Tsuki no Gekijou no Tatemono. Bila diterjemahkan oleh guugle translate, akan berarti 'Gedung Theater Bulan Oktober' bukan? Maka dari itu aku menyimpulkan, kalau gedung dalam foto ini adalah gedung theater," –jelas Nagisa seraya menyodorkan secarik foto hitam putih itu pada Hazama.

"Apa kau tahu?"

Sejenak nona Kirara membisu sambil meneliti rupa gedung. Sambil mengingat-ingat memori bacanya perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian, Hazama Kirara berdecak.

"Ah.. ini ya?"

Nagisa bersiap mendengarkan cerita Hazama dengan seksama.

"Gedung ini sudah lama runtuh,"

.

.

.

"10 Tsuki no.. Gekijou no Tatemono? ..Oktober?"

Maehara baru selesai buang air kecil di tempat menyeramkan itu. Kini sedang membaca samar-samar poster yang tertempel di dinding toilet. Jemarinya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang bulan Oktober. Hm.. sekarang kan bulan Oktober. Ah.. sebentar lagi halloween, tahun ini aku akan pakai kostum apa ya?"

"Eh, tunggu. Kemana Isogai? Aku tidak mendengar lagi suaranya,"

"Hei, Isogai. Kau masih disana kan? Halo?" –Maehara segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet.

Jantungnya berdegub, ke-20 ujung jemarinya berubah dingin ketika dirinya tidak menemukan sosok si ikemen berpucuk.

"I-Isogai, ja-ja-jangan bercanda disini. Oy, Isogai? Kau dimana"

Keringat dingin mengucur. Sudah gelap, hening, pula kini sang partner hidupnya hilang entah kemana. Ketiga hal ini membuat nyali Maehara menciut seketika. Gemetarnya sejak tadi saja belum hilang sudah ditambah lagi dengan penampakan wanita bergaun merah melintas samar dihadapannya. Hiii.. Maehara bergidik ngeri bukan main.

"I-Isogai?" –sambil terus berpijak langkah demi langkah Maehara komat-kamit dalam hati berharap bisa segera menemukan Isogai dan langsung pergi dari tempat berhawa tidak enak ini.

.

.

"Eh? Runtuh?"

"Iya, singkatnya.. Karena ada suatu insiden saat pementasan theatrikal di gedung ini, orang-orang secara mendadak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Selanjutnya, tiba-tiba saja sela 8 bulan kemudian gedung tersebut ambruk dengan sendirinya. Padahal pondasinya masih cukup kuat untuk menahan beban."

"Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang tahu kenapa tiba-tiba gedung itu ambrol. Masih menjadi misteri,"

Glek. Nagisa meneguk saliva ketika mendengar cerita Hazama.

.

.

.

Menahan gemetar tubuh yang semakin menjadi, Maehara meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri seluk beluk isi gedung. Sedikitnya ia menyesal tidak tegas dalam menolak permintaan Isogai. Tak terasa, langkah kakinya membawa Maehara ke studio utama tempat dilaksanakannya panggung sandiwara.

Kondisinya sungguh buruk. Bangku penonton yang sangat rusak parah menimbulkan kesan angker bagi seorang Maehara Hiroto sekali pun. Mungkin, kalau Maehara tidak kuat mental, ia bisa gila ditempat. Namun, tekadnya untuk menemukan ikemen pucuk berharganya lebih kuat dari apapun.

Oh, Isogai.. kau kemana? Jangan membuatku was-was begini. Maehara kian galau.

.

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

.

Musik pengiring theater tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, masuk ke dalam rongga telinga Maehara. Walaupun terdengar samar, bunyi-bunyian tersebut berhasil membuat pemuda Kunugigaoka bersurai oranye itu dibuat kaget bukan main. Maehara berusaha menutup terlinganya dan komat-kamit berharap ini hanya imajinasi belaka.

Diantara pejaman matanya, Hiroto melihat sosok Isogai berada diatas panggung. Tengah menari duet dan hanyut dalam buaian wanita bergaun merah di hadapannya.

"I-Isogai.. kenapa bisa ada disana?"

"Kh,"

Langsung saja Hiroto tancap gas, hendak menghampiri Isogai di muka panggung. Wanita itu siapa?

Drap drap drap

.

.

Demi Isogai, Maehara akan melakukan apapun.

.

.

Drap Drap.

"ISOGAII! SADARLAH!"

.

.

.

"Masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan insidennya, Nagisa?" –Hazama menatap lekat Nagisa

"A-aah.. Kalau kau tahu, kenapa tidak? Dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarnya," –ujar Nagisa sedikit sweatdrop ditatap oleh dukun kelas sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Aku pikir kau akan takut, Nagisa."

Sejenak Hazama membisu, mempersiapkan kata-kata yang mudah dicerna oleh otak Nagisa.

"Dari yang kudengar, insiden tersebut terjadi antara gadis opera dan seorang pria. Pria tersebut tega menyiramkan minyak tanah pada si gadis opera saat gadis opera tersebut sibuk berakting menari di atas panggung. Pasalnya, di hari-hari sebelumnya si pria merasa sakit hati atas perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh si gadis opera padanya. Hingga si pria mendendam dan tega membakar dirinya sendiri bersama sang gadis opera yang sudah berlumur minyak tanah di hadapan beribu penonton yang ada. Para penonton awalnya tidak kaget dengan insiden yang terjadi di atas panggung, karena masih menganggap kalau hal tersebut bagian dari akting theater. Hingga saat si gadis opera sekarat, barulah para penonton sadar kalau itu bukanlah akting. Dan segera berhamburan keluar tanpa menolong si gadis opera yang sedang menjemput ajal." –tuntas Hazama sembari menutup sebuah buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya sebelum Nagisa datang dan menyodorkan sebuah foto padanya.

 **Glek.** Didukung oleh suasana hening yang menyelimuti kelas tersebut kala itu,Nagisa terhanyut dalam cerita Hazama.

GREK –Sampai sebuah bunyi pintu kelas yang bergeser dengan tiba-tiba menginterupsi serta memecah keheningan. Sontak dengan refleks kedua murid kelas E yang tersisa di kelas, sebut saja Hazama Kirara dan Nagisa Shiota melempar pandang pada sumber suara.

"Hah. Hah.. Ada yang lihat Maehara?"

.

.

.

"ISOGAI! SADARLAH, ISOGAI! INI AKU MAEHARA!"

Maehara sudah kalap, mengguncang-guncang hingga menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Isogai yang tak kunjung berpindah tempat. Maehara sempat merasa seperti ia sedang menarik batu. Batu berhala berwujud Isogai Yuuma.

"Khh! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, Isogai!"

"Kh,"

 _Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri._

Sayup-sayup suara wanita itu tidak diindahkan oleh Maehara walaupun sebenarnya suara itu makin membuat kepala Maehara sakit bukan main. Rasanya juga seperti terbakar.

 _Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri._

.

.

 _Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri._

.

.

 _Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri._

.

.

.

-GREK

"Hah. Hah.. Ada yang lihat Maehara?"

Sejenak hening menyapa. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada dua manusia yang tengah melempar pandang pada sosok ketua kelas berpucuk berkharisma ikemen yang kini berdiri tergopoh di lawang pintu. Kaget? Iya.

"Maehara? Bukannya sudah pulang bersamamu, Isogai?" –hardik Hazama tiba-tiba.

"Awalnya iya, namun kami terpisah setelah aku tak sengaja mengobrol dengan kenalanku. Tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Kupikir dia sudah pulang, namun nyatanya tidak ada di rumahnya. Segera aku berlari menuju kemari dan tidak ada juga. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya,"

Isogai yang masih terengah menceritakan lebih lanjut keadaannya,

".. dan aku mendengar dari Kimura kalau Maehara pergi bersama seorang gadis bergaun merah. Hanya itu informasi yang kutemukan sejauh ini, Hah.. hah.."

Kelas hening kembali. Nagisa tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menghampiri si ketua kelas dan menyodorkannya sebotol mineral pelepas dahaga. Namun Isogai menolaknya, Maehara lebih penting.

"Tunggu, gaun merah katamu? Kau bertemu Kimura dimana?"

"Sebelum perempatan menuju bukit. Kimura awalnya mengira gadis itu adalah salah satu gebetannya Mae yang terbaru. Makanya dia membiarkannya. Tapi ada yang janggal ketika ia melihat kulitnya. Samar seperti terkelupas akibat dibakar beberapa detik sebelum punggung mereka menghilang dari pandangan."

"..."

"Isogai. Jangan kaget ya,"

Nagisa dan Isogai mengangguk lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya Maehara akan dibawa dan akan menjadi tumbal hantu 10 Tsuki no Gekijou no Tatemono."

.

.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Segera ketiga insan, Isogai, Nagisa serta Hazama berlari menuju lokasi dimana dulunya Gedung Theater Bulan Oktober tersebut pernah berdiri. Berbekal ingatan seadanya, Hazama menerawang keberadaan gedung tersebut. Memang dukun berbakat.

.

.

.

 _Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri._

.

.

" _Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

.

.

" _JANGAN PERGI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"_

.

.

Wajah Maehara memucat, ia tidak tahan lagi. Mentalnya sudah tidak kuat. Apakah ini akhir dari hayatnya? Oh Tuhan, aku belum sempat menyatakan rasa sayangku pada Isogai, si pucuk manis itu. Aku tidak mau mati sekarang, di tempat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa. Tuhan, tolong aku..

Ketika wajah si wanita tersebut berubah menjadi hitam legam terbakar, dan hendak mencengkram kaki milik Maehara yang satunya –karena yang satu lagi sudah dicengkram-ZEP

Pandangan Maehara berubah menjadi putih, dan perlahan menggelap menjadi kehitaman. Dan akhirnya menjadi benar-benar hitam.

Aku mati, ya?

Ah, lucu sekali akhir hidupku,

.

.

Isogai

.

.

Maehara!

.

.

"Maehara!"

"Maehara ayo bangun Maehara!"

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara yang familiar masuk kedalam telinga Maehara.

.

.

Dan kemudian yang bisa didengar oleh Maehara hanya suara samar dari ambulans. Setelah itu, Maehara benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

 **19.45 - 30 Oktober 2015, Kunugi Hospital.**

Besok Halloween, dan Maehara Hiroto belum juga sadarkan diri setelah 2 hari koma. Hari ini juga, Maehara masih terbaring dengan menggunakan berbagai alat bantuan buatan tangan manusia. Selang dimana-mana.

Dua pucuk bergoyang, tanda Isogai Yuuma memasuki ruangan. Hanya kunjungan rutin yang dilakukan olehnya demi sang sahabat tercinta. Maehara Hiroto.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam buket bunga lily putih dan segera mengambil tempat disamping Maehara yang tengah terlelap dalam ketidak sadaran.

 _Nit._

 _Nit._

Suara mesin detektor detak jantung mendominasi suasana dalam ruangan. Tidak ada satupun patah kata yang dilontarkan oleh Isogai Yuuma. Kecuali hanya genggaman erat tangannya untuk sang sahabat. Berharap masih ada kesempatan untuk melihat tingkah kelucuannya.

 _Nit._

 _Nit._

 _._

 _._

 _Nit._

Kenapa harus kamu, Mae?

Kenapa hantu itu harus memilihmu Mae?

.

.

Bulir air mata Isogai tak dapat dibendung. Meniti melewati pipinya yang lembut.

Dengan mata terpejam, Isogai hanya dapat mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban.

.

.

.

 **Namun semua itu hanya khayalan Maehara belaka.**

.

.

.

"Maehara!"

"Maehara ayo bangun Maehara!"

.

.

Netra yang terpejam itu segera memperlihatkan dua buah manik yang sewarna rambut pemiliknya. Maehara siuman.

Pandangannya masih tidak fokus. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Tubuhnya terasa amat lemas.

"Mae! Kau siuman?"

"Syukurlah," –suara yang seperti dikenalnya.

Maehara berusaha membuka matanya lagi, hingga akhirnya manik oranye jeruk miliknya bertubrukan dengan manik kuning lemon milik Isogai. Keduanya beradu pandang untuk sepersekian detik. Sampai akhirnya-

"HWAAA" –Maehara memerah seketika

Isogai heran, "Ada apa Maehara? Tingkahmu tidak seperti orang yang habis pingsan". Ikemen pucuk memasang muka tanpa dosa.

"Ha- pi-pingsan..?"

"Iya kau pingsan tuan playboy cap ikan teri," –suara Hazama menghardik tiba-tiba

 _Ah, hanya mimpi ya?_ Dilihatnya ada sosok Isogai, Hazama serta Nagisa disekitarnya. _Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu._

"Maehara, aku khawatir loh padamu"

"Enggh.."

"Bisa jalan?"

"Gotong saja, Isogai."

"Pfft"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Maehara pulang ke rumah dengan dibopong oleh Nagisa dan Isogai.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Isogai, aku ingin mengembalikan syal punyamu"

".. syal?"

"Aku tidak memiliki syal sebagus itu, Mae"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Sudah dulu ya?"

"Aku harus segera mengikuti rapat di gedung utama"

.

.

.

"Jadi.." –Maehara bergidik, sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya.

"Ceritakan saja pengalaman spiritualmu padaku saat kau pingsan. Tapi besok ya. Khu khu khu,"-Hazama melenggok pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **Beneran End ko-**

Bersedia mereview?


End file.
